Forum:Operation FIRE
Operation Fire is the next Necros RP, due to start on April the 16th, at some point when I wake up on that date. Operation FIRE is going to be the penultimate RP before Linna and it will tie up the last few loose ends of the Remnant Wars, along with leaving a few unanswered questions to plague you until Linna arrives. ^-^ Plot On April 16th, an Empire Falls Operation FIRE is the planned downfall of the remnants of the Covenant Empire. By carefully coaxing out the defenders surrounding their capital, the Alliance of United Races plan to swoop straight in and capture the capital in one, carefully directed blow. The aim is to destroy their leadership, war production facilities, and their agricultural capability, ruining the Remnant and hopefully reducing them to a number of pocket factions to be mopped up in due time. The over all Alliance plan is simple. The Sangheili Republic, Imperium, Plainsfier Tribes and Machina Federation will hit their outlying fortress worlds with sledgehammer blows, hitting vital facilities the Remnant can't afford to lose. In the chaos, the plan is to draw the reserves away from the capital, Pious Ascension. The UNSC then plans to send in a forward task SOCOM task force to disable their planetary defence network, leaving the capital wide open for Invasion. Operation BUSHFIRE The Imperium Military Directorate is tasked with heading into the Tartuen asteroid field and cutting the Remnant chain of supply, destroying their convoys, supply platforms and taking their ground side supply depots on the planetoid of Empirical, forcing the Remnant to send reserves to protect their supplies, sending them right into the waiting Imperium armada. Operation WILDFIRE The Machina Federation are heading to the Algol Beta system with the intent of hitting the Remnant's manufacturing capacity, destroying their shipyards, dry docks, space ports and taking their ground side factories, shutting down their ability to produce warships and war machines. Hopefully, this should lead the Remnant to send a portion of their reinforcements to bolster their defences. Operation BACKFIRE The Plainsfier Tribes are heading to the mining colony of Deep Bounty to sabotage their mines and berthed ships, forcing the Remnant to send ships to their aid, just to where the Tribes fleet will be waiting to ambush and destroy them. By forcing them to fight on they're own terms, the Tribes intend to devastate them. Operation SPITFIRE The Imperator has dispatched the Fleet of Indomitable Will to the Remnant fortress world of Revered Bastion, in order to force the Remnant into a straight fight. The theatre commanders have full reign to cause as much damage as wanted, with the aim of dragging the battle into a protracted campaign to draw as many reinforcements in as possible. Operation HELLFIRE The UNSC have the prestigious task of taking the Covenant capital of Pious Ascension. After the other allies have drawn out Covenant reinforcements, the UNSC will send a SOCOM task force in a disguised warship, to infiltrate their planetary defences and take them down. After that, they'll follow up with a invasion fleet, to smash the Covenant command fleet, take the planet and take the Remnant leadership, dead or alive.